Enough is Enough
by crazyspaceystracey
Summary: Various members of teams decide that enough really is enough, and go on a much needed vacation, but can they really escape from their lives... Jonda Romy? Tabitro Lancitty
1. Sucker!

I do not own x-men evolution disclaimer cakes.  
  
AN: This is AU. Although there are some key events that took place on the show that still happened. This is my first try at humor type things, so be nice. If you have read any of my other stuff it is mainly angsty dramatic stuff.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Three more weeks of school. Three more weeks of school.' was the only thought circling around in Rogue's head. She was sitting in English bored out of her skull. She used to call it mutant class, considering the class consisted of x-men and brotherhood members, but Kelley messed that up when he kicked the brotherhood out of school. She rolled her eyes at the memory. It wasn't like they didn't deserve it, but Lance's stupid rock puns would probably lighten the mood considerably. Who would have ever thought anyone would miss rock puns? Wanda was the only brotherhood member that was still in school, and she was a fairly good student, considering she spent a huge hunk of her life in a mental institution. The only reason she was still in school was that she kept to herself and ignored most everybody, not that anyone talked to her anyway. They were frightened of her.  
  
"Rogue, please pay attention." Rogue looked up the teacher.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Your thoughts on Heathcliff..." Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"He didn't love Cathy. He was obsessed with her."  
  
"How so?" Rogue wanted to scream in frustration.  
  
"Heathcliff is so obsessed that when Cathy marries Edgar. He goes off and marries Edgar's sister and beats her just out of revenge, and don't even get me started on the second part when he made his sickly son court Cathy and Edgar's daughter, who is his cousin." The teacher looked slightly shocked. "What ya didn't think Ah read it?" Mrs. Clark went back up to the front of the room.   
  
"Heathcliff may have thought he loved Cathy, but it is almost certain that if Heathcliff had not left. Cathy would have married him." Rogue heard Wanda scoff. "What Miss Maximoff?"  
  
"Let's just say I know a completely obsessed guy, and it isn't a very endearing quality. Even if Heathcliff had not left he would have had to deal with Cathy's weirdo of an older brother, who hated him. I think Heathcliff and Cathy grew up together, and since they had all this stuff in common, they thought that it must be love. You do realize how stupid that really is? It's like saying, 'oh we both like grape jelly. We're a match made in Smucker's heaven. It is a good book, but it isn't the great romance people make it out to be."   
  
  
  
"What makes a great romance then?" This blonde in the back of the room raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Amber."  
  
"Well, Ms. Clark, S.J. Andrews is a genius, and he all the same supernatural and gothic elements as this book except his books don't suck." Wanda groaned and laughed at the same time, putting her head in her hands. S.J. Andrews in no way sucked, but now she found out that she had the same taste of reading material as the resident cheerleader, oh joy.   
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, about Emily Bronte, Miss Jones." Mrs. Clark said, looking at her watch. "Ok ok you seniors, I don't care if you only have three weeks of school left you still have one last project and presentation. It will count as your final, instead of a written test." She ignored the groans and protests going around the room. "You will be split of in groups of three, and I will give out topics for to research and give a presentation over." She began breaking people into groups. "Rogue, Wanda, and Amber. That takes care of everyone. Have fun!" Everyone began getting up at the sound of the bell.  
  
"Ah seriously hope she was bein' sarcastic." Rogue said, walking up to Wanda.  
  
"Tell me about it. I feel like leveling this place."  
  
"Where do you guys wanna meet?" Amber asked, perkily. Wanda and Rogue both looked at each other.  
  
"Library," they replied in unison.   
  
"Ok, I'll see you girls at four then?" They nodded. "This is gonna be great!" She said walking of to lunch.  
  
"You do realize we are going to have to do this all ourselves?" Rogue asked. "She'll try ta work, but we'll get a better grade if we don't let her anywhere near it."  
  
"After the library, where do you want to meet me? Not my place. I can't get any damn work done at that place. Toad slimes something, which in turn pisses my oh so loving brother off so he starts running around in turn causing a twister, which pisses Lance off to the point where I feel that the house is going to shake off it's damn foundation." She explained walking out of the classroom with Rogue. Rogue had to laugh at that. It was just a reflex.   
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"It isn't when it happens every damn day. We should just stay at the library." Rogue nodded in agreement.   
  
"See ya later." Wanda nodded heading to the lunch room, leaving Rogue at her locker.  
  
  
  
Rogue opened her locker seeing Kitty and Kurt on walking towards her.   
  
"Fraternizing with the enemy." Kitty said jokingly.  
  
"Like you're one to talk. Ah got this stupid project to start at the library after school, tell the Prof I might be late." Kitty nodded.  
  
"So What's with you lately?"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"You just don't seem... you just seem a lot more depressed than your usual self." Rogue leaned against her now shut locker.  
  
"Kitty, I have no freakin' clue. It may be that Ah can't wait to get out of this hell hole, Ah really can't think of nothin' else."   
  
"While it is nice hearing you two talk about your feelings, the fuzzy dude is hungry."  
  
"That's nothing new. You're always hungry." Kitty told him. "I can't wait there is only three weeks let of school. We should all go out and do something this summer. It would be better than a summer of Logan's danger room sessions."  
  
"Sugah, anything would be better than that."  
  
"Really," Kurt asked. Rogue nodded. "Ok ok Logan's danger room sessions or a make out session with Pietro Maximoff."   
  
"Pietro, Ah can knock him out."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Listen you have to have the book. It is the next in the series."  
  
"Let me run it through the computer. What is it again?"  
  
"What are you stupid? I have told you that three times." Wanda said angrily.  
  
"There is no reason to get snippy." Snippy? Who the hell says snippy anymore?  
  
"S.J. Andrews."  
  
"His new book?" Wanda nodded. "Someone just checked out the only copy. That is hot book let me tell you. It hasn't been on the shelf the whole time it has been out."  
  
"Don't you think that means you buy more than one copy?" The librarian ignored her and went on typing on the computer. Wanda felt Rogue walk up next to her and stop at the counter.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"There is a book I want that supposedly..."  
  
"There she is the last girl to check the book out." The librarian said in time to see Amber walking across the lobby.  
  
"Rogue, you know all that pent up anger I have for my brother?"  
  
"Yeah," she said nervously.  
  
"That bitch is gonna get it."  
  
"Hold up!" Rogue yelled stepping in front of Wanda. "Over a book? That is so retarded."  
  
"Do you not remember that for some reason people think I'm insane? Besides, you haven't read this book. It is a series, and the last one was left with this huge cliff hanger. I have been waiting for this bok to come out for like five months."  
  
"Let's just get to work. So I can leave."  
  
"Fine, but I'm telling you it is a really awesome book, and I know you think I am obsessed, but it is kind of like looking forward to your favorite movies sequel."   
  
"I'm sure it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, Ah'm gonna stay here and do some research on the internet." Rogue said after about an hour.  
  
"OK," Amber said perkily. Wanda groaned. 'Take the hint to leave. Take the hint to leave. If there is a God, or whatever she will take the hint and leave.' She mentally groaned to herself.  
  
"Wanda, can I ask you a question?" Wanda let out a mental scream that would've broken a dog's eardrum.  
  
"What?" She said slightly upset that the girl didn't leave and she still had the book.  
  
"You're Pietro's sister, right?" Another mental scream. That was it three strikes and she's out. Wanda kept her hands under the table, feeling some chaos magic run through them.   
  
"Yes, I am." She slightly growled, hoping she would get the hint and shut up, before she did something she would regret.  
  
"Well we had this date a couple of weeks ago, and I thought it was great. We talked about my cheer squad and what my plans were as student body president." Wanda slightly chuckled as the girl continued. 'Pietro sure broke the mold on this one.' "I was wondering why he never called."  
  
"Did you discuss him, at all?" She shook her head. "My brother is an egotistical, narcissistic little prick, and if the topic of discussion never got around to him. Then most likely he isn't gonna call, sweetheart." She said nastily.  
  
"Oh," She said sadly. "Will you watch my stuff? I gotta pee." Wanda nodded looking back down at some math homework. She picked her head back up noticing that the annoying blonde was gone. She looked at the girls backpack.  
  
"Sucker!"  
  
"Ah found... Wait she's still here?"  
  
"Bathroom." Wanda replied as the girl walked back to the table.   
  
"Well it was fun tonight, do you wanna meet Wednesday again." The other two nodded, watching the girl walk away.  
  
"I think I just walked out of an episode of The Outer Limits."  
  
"Holy shit, is she for real. What the hell is she on? She's perkier than .... Kitty." Rogue said shuddering. She love Kitty of course, but Kitty was just about the maximum amount of perkiness she could stand in a person.   
  
"Pietro dated her." Wanda said pulling a book from her backpack.  
  
"Your brother has weird taste."  
  
"Tell me about it I can't believe we shared the same womb." Wanda replied opening the front cover of the book. Rogue saw it plain as day, on the cover in big bold letters. S.J. Andrews.  
  
"Wanda." She said almost shocked.  
  
"What?" She said looking at the cover. "Oh don't worry I'll return it so she doesn't have to pay for late charges." She put the book down. "So what did you find?"  
  
  
  
"Can Ah ask you a question?" Rogue asked pulling out a bottled water out of her back pack.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you ever wonder why we fight and what we're fighting for?" Wanda seemed to genuinely seem to be thinking about it.  
  
"Sometimes... I know I'm not happy. I mean the whole situation makes me confused and I don't know if has to do with any philosophy or anything. I just feel like I need to get away and find myself."  
  
"Ah can't wait until this year is over. We'll graduate, and be away from the place. This has been a bad year." Rogue stated looking over some research, expecting a response. She looked back up and saw a slightly confused Wanda. Wanda hadn't heard the last statement. Rogue sighed. It was kinda sad. If Wanda had been around during her brotherhood days, she could see them being friends, well at least post mind fuck wanda. It was a sad thing to say, but before she was just scary.   
  
"Can I ask you something now?" Rogue nodded. "Have you ever felt like you aren't yourself?"  
  
"Hello... Wanda your talkin' ta the girl that has a whole bunch of other people psyche's dancing around in her head."  
  
"You're right it was a stupid question."  
  
"No, it wasn't a stupid question. Why do you ask?" She said taking a drink of her water.  
  
"It is just that... sometimes I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I'm not who I'm supposed to be. That there is something wrong kinda like.... Christ, I can't explain it." She finished. Rogue was glad that her face falling went unnoticed by Wanda. No one was really sure what happened at her father's base just that Kurt and Todd had saved her, but it was apparent that whatever happened wasn't going to last forever. "I think I need a vacation from everything."  
  
"Hey, whatcha talkin' about? It seems deep." The two goths jumped at the sound of her voice.   
  
"Jesus, Tabby, Ah didn't know ya knew where the library was."  
  
"Don't insult me. I got lost and came in to ask for directions." She said sitting down. Rogue looked at her, strangely.  
  
"We were just disscussing how badly we need a vacation this summer." Rogue told her instantly regretting the words coming out of her mouth. She could see the wheels turning in Tabitha's head, and usually when Tabitha got an idea, you wanted to be as far away as possible.  
  
"We should do that. Except for the whole summer. You two are eighteen. What's stopping you? We could get a whole lot of people together and like rent a place somewhere for the summer."  
  
"Yeah, raight. That's not gonna happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're all poor."  
  
"That's why you get a whole lot of people, but only the cool ones of course. Last thing we need is Scott and Jean going into parent mode on us." Tabitha stated, mentally going through the list of who could go with them and who couldn't. "I'm still debating on Kitty, because we all know that if she goes Lance goes."  
  
"Not if they break up before then." Rogue stated.  
  
"NO! I can't handle it. They well only get back together. To be broken up again. It is a scary vicisous cycle. You're forgetting I live with the guy. Have you ever seen him in a kitty induced daze? It is some scary shit." Wanda said.  
  
"You're telling me. Once he actually did NOT use a rock pun before he avalanched something. Another time in one of his happy kitty induced dazes, your brother had this twister going with todd in the middle. They just wanted to see what would happen to todd's slime with some funnel action, and he didn't get mad."  
  
"Wow," rogue said, while Wanda nodded in agreement.   
  
"So," Tabby started. "Are we going on vacation?"  
  
"No," Wanda said quickly. "If I have a summer of freedom, and then I go back to that house I will lose my mind. If I leave for the summer. I'm not coming back. I can't hang around here anymore, being nothing more than a lackey. I'm done." Rogue looked at her.   
  
"She's right. I mean I love the institute and I have never felt like a lackey, but there's more out there, and I wanna see it."  
  
"We could still get a lot of people to come along. We will just go back, after the summer is over." Tabby said going into party orgnization mode.   
  
"How do you propose to get all the minors out of the institute for the summer?" Rogue asked, feeling like they were just blowing steam and nothing would come from this conversation.  
  
  
  
"Like they can keep me locked up." She said dodging her head from one side to the other, discerning a lighthearted laugh from the other two girls.  
  
"Who else would even be willing to go?" Wanda asked more seriously.  
  
"Kitty would, which means Lance. Kurt would but Ah'm not sure if he is goin' home or the summer or not."   
  
"Me, you, tabby, kitty, lance, and kurt. We'd only need one big car. I think we could all fit in his jeep."  
  
"Wanda you're talkin' lahk we're really gonna do this."  
  
"Why not? Let's have everyone meet here tomorow and we'll pick where we're going."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I thought that here I would explain some of the characterizations I am coming up for people, because some people may consider some of their behavior out of character but I have reasons. Mostly though I want to explain my Wanda. Mostly Wanda is going to written as a more naive of a character. Not like Kitty naive, though. When I think of Kitty I think Ditzy, which is not the same thing as dumb, just sometimes ditzy. Wanda I think would be naive in an ignorant kinda way, especially when it comes to drinking drugs or anything of a sexual nature. She spent important years in a mental institution and when Mastermind rewrote her memories, I doubt he wrote anything like that into her memories. So I think she would be oblivious to the reactions she gets from men. I think it is kinda evidenced by the clothes she wears. I realize that is how the cartoon people wanted the character, but I wouldn't wear that clothing in a house full of hormonal teenage boys. I mean she knows about that stuff, but she is just inexperienced when it comes to herself in those situations. Like how someone could look at her lustfully things like that. Also Rogue isn't going to be all angst like all the time. I like her when she is at her sarcastic best. Also Tabby I see as mainly comic relief and I think that is it. Everyone else I don't think I need to explain, or the writer's never really gave them much of a personality to begin with. 


	2. What's in Springfeld?

I do not on x-men evolution: I live in a dorm, and I don't even have a pet or an actual stereo, so good luck suing me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gambit could kill John, but him running a short errand for him was better than having the firebug around him all day. Can't get him wrong though, Pyro was a fun guy sometimes. It amazed him how the guy seemed to not care whether he lived or died. Those pranks on the 'tooth were gonna cause some serious harm one day. It seemed like a good thing, getting away from the base for the day, but then he heard that Australian accent. Gambit muttered under his breath.   
  
"Just pick up one book for me, mate." Gambit muttered, mockingly, under his breath, going down the aisle of books at the library. "I didn't even know the psycho could read." He said somewhat angrily. He found what he was looking for and took the book off the shelf. In he crack he saw a very heated discussion between a group of girls, more specifically the x-girls and Ole Bucket Head's daughter, and then an eruption of laughter.  
  
"What about, like, one of the southern states?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Too hot," Rouge said softly, Gambit smiled when he heard her voice.  
  
"Too hot. Aren't you from Mississippi?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Yeah, but now I have to stay covered."  
  
"Oh," Wanda said, sounding sorry. She hadn't thought about that.  
  
"Besides the humidity does stuff to my hair." Tabby said, lightening the mood. "Where else?"  
  
"No where in the Midwest." Wanda said quickly.  
  
"Like, what's wrong with the Midwest?" Kitty asked defensively.  
  
"Yeah," Lance echoed, For the first time Gambit heard the only male voice.  
  
"Nothing, if you like wheat fields and suburbia America." Wanda replied sarcastically.  
  
"OK, what about, like, California."  
  
"Again hair issues," Tabby said quickly.  
  
"Y'all do realize that at this rate we aren't gonna find a place to go for the summer." Gambit leaned closer to the bookshelf, listening intently. "Come on follow meh." Everyone got up and followed Rogue to the reference section. She stopped in front of this hug poster of the United States. "Ok, Kitty come here. Wanda can Ah borrow your scarf?"  
  
"Yeah," she said untying the scarlet scarf she wore as a belt. She seemed to slowly pull the scarf from the belt loops. 'Who woulda thought mag's daughter has got an inner stripper.' Gambit thought to himself watching the scene in front of him unfold. 'No wonder fire boy seemed to drool that day he led her back to base.'   
  
"Here's what we do," Rogue began as she tied the scarf around Kitty's eyes. "Ah am gonna spin Kitty around, like pin the tail on the donkey, and whatever she points to is the state we go to, regardless of wheat fields or what it will do to our hair. Agreed." Every one nodded. Rogue spun Kitty around multiple times. She stopped her. "The map is right in front of you." Kitty nodded before stumbling toward the wall. She put her finger on the map. Everyone groaned.  
  
"What?" She asked pulling off the scarf. "Pennsylvania. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok step two." Rogue said disappearing by the books before reappearing with an atlas. She flipped through various pages, before covering Lance's eyes with the scarf she had just taken from Kitty. She picked up Lance's hand and raised it above the pages. "You are just gonna let your finger drop." He nodded.  
  
"What if it lands in Amish Country?"  
  
"Ah think we're all in agreement, if ya land in Amish Country. You drop you're finger again." Lance let his finger hover over the pages of the atlas before letting it drop. He pulled the scarf off, tossing it towards Wanda.  
  
"I don't know if I want to put it back on after it's ben tied around your mullet." Kitty gave her a death glare.  
  
"Springfield, Pennsylvania."  
  
"Isn't that a prerequisite for every state? You must have a town called Springfield." Lance asked.  
  
"That's where we're spendin' the summer." Rogue said quickly. Gambit watched as Rogue pulled out some paper. "We have to organize this. Kurt may be coming and we need two vehicles..." Gambit's thoughts traveled as he began to think. He quickly checked out the book Pyro had wanted.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Remy has an idea." Gambit said, when he entered the rec room at base, tossing the book Pyro wanted at him, being completely satisfied with the oomph sound he heard as the book hit him.  
  
"I am sorry, comrade, but last time you had an idea. I ended up outside in my underwear." Piotr said looking up from his sketch book.  
  
"This be a good idea, mon ami. Remy be thinkin' we all need a vacation." The word vacation caught Pyro's attention.  
  
"Where, mate?"  
  
"Springfield, Pennsylvania." Gambit replied sounding proud of himself.   
  
"Where the hell is that?"  
  
"Pennsylvania, ya know ya ain't so smart sometimes, matchstick."  
  
"I am sorry, comrade but I can not be going on any vacations." Gambit looked down sadly. He heard Sabertooth come down the hallway, and Pyro instantly duck behind the chair.   
  
"What de hell?" Pyro started hushing him loudly.   
  
"He'll know I'm here."  
  
"Ya do know that ole' tooth can sniff ya out."  
  
"Damn it." Gambit stealthily moved towards the hallway to see Viktor exiting the bathroom and walking back down the hallway. There was a huge bald spot down his back, where someone had shaved him.  
  
"Merde, what made ya think dat was a good idea?"  
  
"Who said it was me, mate? Beside's he was sheddin' everywhere, and I think he had fleas." Pyro asked defensively. Gambit rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dis is why we be needing a vacation." Pyro seemed to think for a moment.   
  
"Wait a minute, mate, why did you decide Springfield, Penn.?"  
  
"Let's just say Remy heard dat two beautiful filles were goin'." Piotr started laughing, and picked up his sketch pad showing the drawing he had drawn. It was Rogue, which was very good, considering he had done it from memory, and she was zapping Gambit. Pyro started laughing.  
  
"I do not think the girl likes you much, in fact I believe she would turn you down."   
  
"Come one come on, Peter, don't be mean I can't think of a single reason the x-girl would turn Gambit here down." John said picking up his notebook and leaning back on the chair, legs over one arm. Gambit got this smug look on his face.  
  
"Thank ya, John-boy."  
  
"Well except the fact that you tried to blow her damn hand off, mate." The look disappeared from Gambit's face.  
  
"Ya're one ta talk, mon ami." He said angrily. Pyro just brushed him off. Gambit decided to take another approach. "Bucket Head's daughter is goin' wid them." He saw Pyro's face lightened up a tad, like he was now interested.  
  
"Why would I care about that? Besides the fact that it would be funny to see him blow a gasket when he finds out she took off." He said with indifference. Gambit shook his head.  
  
"If you have the chance to go, I think you should take it." Piotr said. "I can not leave, but if you can I think you should do it."  
  
"Listen, homme, Remy isn't one ta leave ya behind."  
  
"Who said he would be left behind? I didn't say I was goin'. Actually I think it would be fun to watch ya get turned down by that Sheila."  
  
  
  
"Well de filles won't be leavin' for a while. It'll give you both time to think about it." At that moment they heard a loud roar that seemed to echo off of every wall. Pyro's eyes got huge.  
  
"I think I may of went to far this time." He said backing up out of the rec room and going for the car keys hanging off of the hook. He just about reached them when Gambit swooped in. "Ya can't do this." Gambit smiled.  
  
"Remy'll give ya de keys on one condition."  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"Ya come to Springfield." Pyro's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fine, I'll go just give me the damn keys." Pyro said quickly as Viktor entered the rec room. Pyro took off at a speed that would make Quicksilver weep like a bitch.  
  
"Oh how I love it when they run." Victor growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue and Kitty paced in front of the professor's office door.   
  
"Ah don't know why Ah'm so nervous. Ah am eighteen. It isn't lahk he could stop me."  
  
"Maybe, it's, like, because you are basically saying thanks for the shelter and the food, but I'm, like, gonna take off now."  
  
"Well when ya put it lahk that Kitty. It sounds rude. Ah was thinking more of the whole 'how are ya gonna pay for this excursion' Ya see Professor Wanda Maximoff and possibly her speedster twin are coming, and ever since Wanda's mind rewrite Ole bucket head has been throwing money at them left and right. So basically we are vacationin' on terrorist money."  
  
"I think I like mine better. You should just come across as ungrateful. Also, I think we should keep the brotherhood out of it."  
  
"Gee never thought about that, but ya realize that we're omitting the truth to a telepath."  
  
"Oh my god, you're, like, totally right. Rogue, we are screwed. We can't lie to a telepath." Kitty said starting to flip out.  
  
"We ain't lyin'. We're omittin' the truth, and we ain't gotta worry about the prof goin' in our heads..." Rogue finally heard the phone hang back up and she knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey professor."  
  
"Come in Rogue."  
  
"Ah wanted to tell ya somethin' and Ah don't wanna come off ungrateful for all the great stuff you've done for me, but Ah was thinkin' about gettin' away for the summer. As in a vacation." Rogue said quickly nudging Kitty's arm.  
  
"I was, like, wanting to go with her, and so was Tabby and Kurt, that is if he decides to go home or not." He nodded.  
  
"Well, I can't keep Rogue from a vacation, and since I was planning on most of you going home for the summer that leaves your parents to be contended with not me. Kitty, I expect you to ask your parents, and I expect Kurt to ask his also, and if the two of you are able to go, I see no reason why Tabitha can't." Kitty face fell softly.   
  
"No offense sir, but you'd be easier to convince than my parents." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Is that all?" The two girls nodded and started to leave. "Where were you planning on going?" Rogue turned back around.  
  
"Springfield, Pennsylvania." He looked at her slightly confused.  
  
"What exactly is in Springfield, Pennsylvania?"  
  
"That is the fun thing. We don't know." Rogue said with a smile. He glanced over at Kitty, who couldn't seem to meet his gaze and smiled.  
  
"I do think it would be good to get the Maximoffs away from their father." Rogue eyes got huge.  
  
"How did ya know that? Did ya.." He put a hand up.  
  
"Rogue, Kitty was projecting 'Don't let the him know about Wanda and Pietro' repeatedly. Oh and Kitty I also expect you to tell your parents that Lance is going on this trip."  
  
"Yes, sir." She said sadly as the two girls left the office.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rogue."  
  
"Sugah, it ain't your fault, but if Ah were you I'd get to beggin' my parents"  
  
"Easier said than done." She said putting her hand up her face, acting like it was a phone. "Hey mom and dad, do you remember Lance, you know the boy that I stole tests for and then almost killed us by causing the school to cave in? Well I want to go with him on a vacation for the summer." Rogue chuckled.  
  
"I think I may be rubbing off on you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What-the-hell-is-in-Springfield-freaking-Pennsylvania!" Peitro said raising his voice upon hearing his sister and friends plans for the summer.  
  
"Shut up!" Wanda hissed in her talking to Pietro voice. "If you lead toad upon my plans, you will take a walk in Fluffy's cage." She said motioning to her boa constrictor. Pietro gulped.  
  
"We were telling you because we were wondering if you wanted to come."  
  
"Arethetwoofyouinsane?"  
  
"Stop it." She said softly, not mean, but soft yet stern.  
  
"Are the two of you insane? I mean father is gonna.."  
  
"Lance will you leave my brother and I alone." Wanda said turning toward him. Lance saw Pietro shake his head violently, but knew that Wanda would be the one he would be spending his summer with.  
  
"No problem." Lance said closing the door behind him.  
  
"This has got to stop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This sick relationship you have going with our father." She said standing up.  
  
"Wandaheisourfa..." He stopped when he saw the look she was giving him. "Sorry, but he's our..."  
  
"Do not even finish that thought Pietro." She said sitting down on his bed beside him. He looked down. "Do you not see it? I don't know what has happened to him lately but he isn't the father we once had Pietro, and no amount of money to spoil us can change that? He treats you like crap and for some reason that look of defeat on your face makes me sick. He is always going to use you and then throw you away. Do you know why he does it?"  
  
"Why, Wanda? Tell me."  
  
"Because you let him, I understand that you may not be ready to cut the ties, but can you at least do Lance and I a favor and not mention our plans?" He nodded. "This weekend Rogue and I are going to go down there and see if we can't find a cheap place for the summer. I will leave the address for you." She said softly leaving the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is the last one in our price range." Rogue said, stepping out of Lance's jeep and looking up at the two story house. Lance and Wanda went up to the house, looking in windows.  
  
"Wait it's furnished." Lance said looking in the window. Rogue looked confused and then looked down at the ad.   
  
"It's got toys." Wanda said confused.  
  
"Run!" Lance screamed as the front door slammed open.  
  
"What the hell do you perverted peeping Tom's think you're doing? Get out of here!" The man yelled as he loaded his shot gun. Wanda and Lance jumped in the jeep.  
  
"Go. Rogue step on it." Rogue floored it away from the house.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Lance asked.  
  
"Oops... my bad." Rogue said quickly, stopping the jeep at a house down the road. "This is the house. Wanda don't look at me like that it is scary. That's your Ah'm glarin' at Pietro look."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
AN: I have the next chapter written and it is considerably longer, but I am kinda revamping this fic. It was going to be silly vacation wacky hijinks fic, but I feel worn out trying to come up with punch line after punch line. Expect more silliness and funniness, but I am finding a balance between humor and some other things, and it is going to change more into a coming of age, finding yourself fic. You know. First loves, first heart aches, learning stuf about yourselves. It should be great if it works out right.  
  
Amieva- thanks for the reviews and giving my courage to post. I was like, "I want to try to write humor." Then I got nervous, but thanks.  
  
Epona04- as do I, but I am going to try to make it so they end up really being friends. I hate fics where Rogue and Wanda have to be friends because they are both goth. I am like what the crap. Hopefully I can make it work.  
  
Soulstress- Actually I love Wuthering heights inspite of all that stuff. There is just something about that book that I like, but it isn't what most English teachers make it out to be. I hope the cajun was ok in this story, but I must warn you I am fickle and spastic when it comes to most of my evo pairings. The only one that stays constant is Jonda. So I am going through a Romy dislike at the moment. I am fairly confident I can work through it, though.  
  
Witch-uk- thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Review...... please. 


	3. Pietro! You're just lazy!

Chapter 3  
  
Wanda popped the trunk on her car and put some bags in it. "Who's riding with me?"  
  
"Tabby and Ah. Kitty and Kurt are ridin' with Lance." Wanda nodded and looked back up at the house.  
  
"It's weird I am half expecting my dad or Mystique to show up and ruin our plans."   
  
"Ah knew it was a good idea ta take stuff down there every weekend till we graduated." Wanda nodded and felt a gush of wind rush by her. She turned and saw Pietro drop his duffle bag in her trunk. She tried to keep her trademark glare on her face, but she feel a grin start to cross her face.   
  
"Ya gotta sit in the back with Boom-Boom. Ah already called shot gun, speedy." He nodded and got in the back, uncharacteristically slow. As if he were still debating something.  
  
"What's with him?" Tabitha asked Wanda.   
  
"Let's just say it's hard to cut ties." Tabitha looked at her strangely, but Wanda ignored it.  
  
"You can just follow me Wanda." Lance said quickly.  
  
"What? I've driven this a few times. I think I know the way."  
  
"It's just that sometimes girls aren't very good with directions."  
  
"How about I lead?" Rogue asked quickly.  
  
"No." Wanda and Lance both said simultaneously.  
  
"Last time you lead us anywhere, we nearly got shot at. I'll tell ya what Lance. I'll race ya." Wanda said with the girls piling into the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pietro sat in the back singing under his breathe to the song on the radio. He felt the car speed up. As they hit the interstate. Rogue rolled down her window.  
  
"Hey rock head, see ya there." Rogue screamed as they passed Lances jeep. After they were far ahead of Lance, Tabitha reached up to the front hitting Wanda in the head trying to reach further.  
  
"What the hell? You do realize I'm driving?"  
  
"Yeah," She responded as she turned the radio off.  
  
"What are ya doin' Tabby?" Rogue asked her annoyed. Tabitha leaned against the two seats in front of her.   
  
"You brother better not be looking at my ass." Wanda chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Anyway, Rogue, I just realized that Wanda and Pietro have never played the Mutant power sex game."  
  
"I think the term for you is Nymphomaniac." Wanda said sarcastically.   
  
"Actually it is kinda fun." Rogue said quickly. "But it really isn't a game. It is more like a discussion. We just discuss how certain mutant powers are an asset in the sack."  
  
"Oh," Wanda said somewhat quietly. "A telepath would always know what you want."  
  
"Ewwwwwwww," Rogue said sickened. "That makes me think about Jean and Scott."  
  
"Except his abilities aren't going to help him at all." Pietro piped in.   
  
"I doubt Scott and Jean are going at it. I doubt he knows where to stick it."   
  
"Tabby!!!! No one is that naive." Wanda said chuckling.  
  
"Lance wouldn't have to move."  
  
"Lucky bastard," Pietro said under his breath.  
  
"PIETRO! I don't want to here it. It's gross." Wanda shrieked. She didn't want to know that much about her brother's sex life, no one should.  
  
"It isn't my fault, it would be easier for me to stay still, than try to be slow."  
  
"So you do, do everything fast?" Tabitha asked lifting an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Nah, speed gives you endurance." Wanda made a gagging noise.  
  
"Y'all need to shut it before Wanda has an aneurysm."  
  
"I just learned more about my brother, than any girl should ever know."  
  
"What about you, Wanda? What are your powers anyway?"  
  
"I can control probability fields, so lets just say there are endless possibilities and probabilities." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Now, I-know-too-much."  
  
"We're even." She said smiling at him mockingly, noticing Lance speeding up next to her. "Hold onto something." She said pressing on the gas pedal, speeding up. Tabitha was thrown back into the back seat.   
  
"I have one." Wanda said, after losing Lance again. "The metal guy that could come in handy." She looked and saw this look of pure shock on Pietro's face.  
  
"Come-on-Wanda! You said we were even." She smiled at him smugly as if to say 'not a chance in hell.' "I know." He said. "Telekinesis. You wouldn't have to move."  
  
"You're just lazy, Pietro!" Wanda shouted softly, not noticing Tabby and Rogue looks of amusement.   
  
"I'm not lazy." She rolled her eyes, and seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Angel?" Rogue shouted, when she saw Wanda's inability to come up with another mutant.  
  
"Who?" Wanda asked  
  
"Mutant with wings. Ever wonder what it's like to have sex in midair?"  
  
"Kitty!" Pietro said quickly.  
  
"Huh?" Tabby said confused.  
  
"Her powers are the *best* birth control ever. She could you know just phase through." The whole car erupted into laughter. Soon they settled down, everyone trying to think of another mutant.  
  
"We'll my powers aren't really sex friendly." She said with a pout.  
  
"Neither are mine." Rogue spoke up.  
  
"Listen Rogue one day when you can control it, all that accumulated knowledge you have absorbed from people is gonna come in handy." Tabby said.  
  
"Ah guess that gives me somethin' to look forward to." She said kinda indifferently. Rogue looked back out the window and smiled slightly. Tabitha sighed and then she shuddered.  
  
"I just realized that if Todd bathed his tongue...."  
  
"EW EW EW LALALALA!" Wanda screamed. "I am currently driving at 85 miles an hour. If you finish that statement I will not hesitate to speed up and drive into a tree." She said glaring.  
  
"Okay, Okay, Touchy." Tabitha said, crossing her arms.   
  
"That was gross." Pietro told her.  
  
"It is all part of the game."  
  
"Oh my god! I jut realized we left Toad and Blob at that house by themselves for the whole summer."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So we're just gonna walk up to the front door and say, 'Hi, we decided to follow you here, would you be kind enough to let us stay.' And people say I'm insane." Pyro huffed.  
  
"Who is more insane the leader or follower?"  
  
"You had my life in your hands!" He replied defensively. Gambit looked at him.  
  
"How did ya' escape?"  
  
"I was drivin' like a maniac, and he was keeping up like the car the damn thing was made out of catnip, and then I looked back in time to see that one X-man attack him. I swear they stalk each other. It's like they're in love."  
  
"Stalkin' means yo in love?"   
  
"Apparently, look at you." He said coldly.  
  
"What da real reason ya didn't want ta come?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, mate. Let's just say Pennsylvania will do shit to my hair." Gambit rolled his eyes.   
  
"Dis is it."   
  
"How about I move over to the drivers seat? That way when they attack you can just jump in."  
  
"Why would dey attack Remy?"  
  
"You're forgettin' I've seen Mag's daughter in action, mate." Gambit got out, dragging Pyro behind him.   
  
"Remy sure things have changed." He said letting go of Pyro and letting him stand beside him on the porch. He scowled. "Smile ya don't wanna scare 'em." He said pushing the doorbell. Pyro pouted instead. Remy stood there waiting for the door to open.  
  
"Oh mah God!"  
  
"Who is it?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"The swamp rat and that fire guy."  
  
"Too bad they show up after we have unpacked everything." Tabitha said angrily. Rogue rolled her eyes. As the doorbell rang again.   
  
"Is anyone going to get it?" Wanda yelled, coming down the stairs in a big red robe, toweling off her hair. She pushed past them and opened the door. "What do you want?" She said slightly pissed off. Tabitha walked out the door and circled both of the acolytes looking them up and down.  
  
"Is she makin' you as nervous as she is me?" Pyro whispered.  
  
"What do you two want?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"We noticed dat ya seemed to be on a vacation, and Remy thought...." Tabitha cut him off.  
  
"How old are you two?"  
  
"21 and 22." She lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"You can stay." Wanda and Rogue's eye got huge.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"They can buy alcohol." She said simply.  
  
"Let me get this straight. They could be potentially dangerous, but that's ok because they can beer?" Wanda glared, mostly at John.  
  
"I thought most Sheila's had little robes." Gambit hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"Good my name isn't Sheila then."  
  
"Sorry, P'tite, John-boy sometimes doesn't know how ta act. It's has ta do wid de fact dat de he lived under the hole of the ozone layer." Gambit said quickly.  
  
"Tabitha, what are you thinking they do work for my father?"  
  
"Ummm.. P'tite so do you." Wanda turned to him hands balled up into fists and glowing. Pyro slightly grimaced.   
  
"I warned ya mate."  
  
"Warned him about what I don't know who the hell you are." She said she turned her attention back to Gambit, but they could tell that she was going to say was to the both of them.  
  
"I am his daughter. I never had a choice, but as you can see the second I had a choice. I left." She studied both of their faces. "My brother fears me in a rage. That should tell you what I get like in a rage and if you try anything I will go into a rage." Gambit wanted to laugh. He spent some time with Quicksilver at the base and it wouldn't take a lot to scare the brat. Rogue sighed defeated.  
  
"Tabs you're tellin' Lance and the others that they're staying." Rogue held out her hand. Gambit took it and kissed it. She pulled it away, and then held it out again. "Pay up. Everyone is paying even share."   
  
"Of course, chere." He said reaching into the pocket of his trench coat and pulling out a wad of cash.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"What movie?" Lance asked pulling out a box movies everyone brought with them.   
  
"Hey guys, ummm... two of the Acolytes are gonna stay with us." Tabby said quickly, leaving the room.   
  
"Did she just, like, say what I think she did?" Pietro took off after her.  
  
"Boom-Boom, you better be kidding!" He called after her stopping in the foyer. He stopped in time to see Rogue count the money up.  
  
"Welcome to our humble abode. Upstairs third door on the right." She said. Tabitha linked her arms with both of the Acolytes, while Pietro and Wanda just rolled their eyes, mirroring each other's movement. She took one final glance at John and walked back upstairs to the room she shared with Rogue. Pietro took back off into the living room.  
  
"She said what you thought she said." He said answering Lance's question. He just shrugged. Lance hit play. "What are we watching?"  
  
"Swordfish." Pietro's eyes got huge.  
  
"Ain't the one where Halle Berry goes topless?" Kitty giggled.  
  
"Once Bobby had that reaction to a movie at the institute and Storm overheard him, she made him read some feminism book that said that women weren't objects. I agree with her." She finished as Wanda and Rogue entered the room.   
  
"And here's the living room." Tabitha said letting go of the Acolytes. "Is this all we're gonna do sit around and watch movies." She said stepping in front of the TV. She heard various groans. "I wanna go out."  
  
"Tabby, we've had a long day. And we're tired."   
  
"I am going. It is dirty work, but someone has to find what bar in this town serves to minors." She walked out letting the other occupants settle down, noticing that Pietro was gone. The movie finally showed through all the previews.   
  
"I swear Hugh Jackman is, like, totally hot." Kitty said looking at the screen.  
  
"What?!?" Lance said loudly.  
  
"Gawd Kit, that guy is about as hot as Logan is." Rogue said rolling her eyes.   
  
'Note to self, rogue doesn't like Hugh Jackman.' Gambit thought to himself for the first time noticing that John was lying on his stomach on the floor.  
  
"He is hot." Wanda said quickly.  
  
"LOGAN!?!"   
  
"Lord no, Hugh Jackman, but I like him better when he isn't acting. Something is so hot about that Australian accent." Pyro rolled over and sat up quickly.  
  
"So ya lioke Australian accents." He said putting it on kind of thick. She looked at him for a moment.  
  
"O shush, I'm trying to watch Hugh Jackman." John turned back around and continued to watch the movie dejectedly. "I wonder if he plays rugby." Wanda said absentmindedly. John groaned. Damn Australian stereotypes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"O come on let me go. I can't be stuck here with the losers. I can carry you quickly away from bouncers and security."  
  
"No, Pietro, what if we do get in somewhere, and people think we are together?" She said showing a shudder.  
  
"So you think your too good for me."  
  
"Nah your just to fast."  
  
"Please, I'll resort to cute puppy eyes." He said. She looked like she was going to hesitate. He let his eyes get big and pouted. She giggled.  
  
"Fine you can tag along, but I'm on the market."  
  
"Of course, ya think I want you." She looked at him angrily as he left the room. "We're leaving in an hour." She called after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
She was going to kill Kitty and Wanda for refusing to help with the dishes. She didn't expect any of the guys to, but still... it was like they did it on purpose, now she had to deal with the Cajun watching her every move as she washed dishes and handed them to him to dry. This was going to be horrible if he thought that a woman is sexy when she does the   
  
"Ya don't talk much." She scoffed.  
  
"Yes, Ah do. Only ta someone who doesn't show up on a vacation uninvited."  
  
"Ah, the blonde..."  
  
"Is a lush." She said finishing his sentence. "She shouldn't be making any decisions."  
  
"Den why didn't ya so no?" Her eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"Ah had Wanda ta threaten y'all, Swamp Rat." She took off the dish gloves and let them flop on the counter. She crossed her arms in an attempt to keep her hands away but also let them air out. "If he sent you..." Gambit shook his head.  
  
"He didn't even know we were leavin'." Rogue looked at him in shock because for some reason she believed him. She couldn't explain it, but she did.   
  
"Whatever," she mumbled under her breath. "Just play nice. That's a warnin', Cajun." She said pushing past him. She turned back around and looked at him slightly confused. "The two of you left the other guy?" She had heard Logan in the danger room once. He explained that the metal guy would be the only the only one he saw leaving Magneto. She didn't know how he knew, nor did she ask, but she trusted that statement. Gambit nodded.  
  
"He threw us out da door."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue just didn't understand. She had to get out of that house and into the fresh air. After the movie, Lance decided it would be fun to play the mutant manifestation game. You just went around talking about how your powers manifested. When he realized that Tabby and Pietro where gone, and that Rogue and Remy didn't want to talk about it. He decided to nix it. It wasn't interesting with only a handful of people. The strange thing was though that when he brought it up, Wanda had a hard time placing when her powers had manifested. So, he decided to light up instead. Kitty just didn't seem like the type of person to put up with that type of thing. She brought her knees up to her chest in the rocking chair on the front porch and laughed. It was funny thinking about what Kitty would ever be like high. She had this silly mental image of Kitty halfway phasing her hand through a wall, and saying 'ohhhhhh it's all, like, tingly.' And then she would giggle. After all Kitty wouldn't be Kitty without the giggle. She'd been around the brotherhood house enough for Wanda to know that. She quickly let the thought out of her head. Kitty and Kurt would never get high with Lance.  
  
"What's so funny?" Wanda groaned. She hadn't seen him out on the other side of the porch. He was just standing there, well actually more like leaning against the siding of the house, smoking. 'Well, at least he has the decency to do it outside the house.' She thought. She just didn't like the smoke.  
  
"Nothing. Just a funny thought. Didn't want to play Lance's game?"  
  
"Nah. Why you out here?"  
  
"Clearing my head. Rogue is gonna go ballistic when we have to get groceries again tomorrow." She said wanting to change the subject. "From what I hear Kurt is an endless black hole, my brother has to eat, Lance is gonna have the munchies... ecetera. Lucky Pietro and I cleaned out dad's account for us before we left." He laughed at that. "What so funny?" He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing." She rolled her eyes, thinking about how this was a bad idea. No peace anywhere, but at least it was better than being stuck with Blob and Toad for the summer.   
  
"Did you have a nice trip down?" She looked at him. Why was he being so nice? He worked for her father. Those people generally weren't nice.  
  
"Let's just say I found out a lot of things I didn't want to know about certain people's mutations." He looked at her with a confused expression. "Mutant Sex Game, don't ask. Tabby's idea."  
  
"The blonde?" Wanda nodded. "She scares me." Wanda laughed at that. She had too. An acolyte afraid of Tabby, that was just hilarious. Wait why was she laughing? She abruptly stopped, receiving another confused look from the acolyte.  
  
"She's harmless." Wanda said quickly. "What's your name? I know your code-name, but what is you REAL name."  
  
"John. But Remy said that earlier." He replied, sitting in the rocking chair beside her. She tensed. She liked her space, and she wondered if he was suicidal. No one came this close to her willingly, but then she remembered. It wasn't like he was a brotherhood member. He had no idea about her little ticks.   
  
"I didn't know that was your name. It could be one of those names he calls himself." He looked at her, quizzically, and she really felt her space being invaded, but she didn't exactly want to hex him. "Ok, it was an excuse. I was really pissed off about the robe comment, and what your friend said after ward to really care to remember." A very uncomfortable silence hung in the air. 'Never thought I'd be happy to see Pietro.' She thought to herself when she saw her brother and a drunken Tabby walk up the driveway.   
  
"Ok I have numbers from a Steven, a Ryan..." She said counting on her fingers. The two of them sat down on the steps of the porch.   
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
"Oh yeah we did. Mel's down the street doesn't ID, and it has Karaoke on Wednesday nights." Wanda nodded.  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Ok speedy, your turn to count." Tabitha said smugly. He quickly counted the pieces of paper he had.  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"What? No way did you beat me." She squealed. "I got nine." She said taking the numbers from him. "Rachel, Donna, Amy, Andrea..." She looked slightly confused. "Andrea Marks!" She flipped through her papers. "Look, Andrea Marks."  
  
"That doesn't count then. You only got eight." John and Wanda looked at each other.   
  
"It does to count. It is a phone number. Even if it is a member of the same sex. When did she slip me her number?" Pietro rolled his eyes. She crumpled up the sheet of paper.  
  
"Wait!!" He said grabbing her hand before she tossed it. "Could be hot." Wanda shook her head and groaned. Tabitha hit him on the head hard. "OW!"  
  
She left with a "humph", walking past Rogue.   
  
"What was that about?" She asked.  
  
"They were arguin'." John said simply. Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pietro happened to proposition her with a threesome." Rogue glared at him.  
  
"What? I was joking, sheesh." He replied defensively. Rogue chuckled and sat down letting her back rest against the railing.   
  
"I can't believe no one came after me. I was clearly upset." Tabitha said, walking back on the porch and sitting down in her spot before.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long. I wanted to get chapter four done before posting this, but I have finals and I have to pack my dorm room, and if I do write anything it will be the last chapter of what now?   
  
I was watching swordfish and at the beginning when Halle berry's character first meets Hugh Jackman's he kicks he out of the house and gets an attitude. I was like "Nu uh, Storm will eletrocute your adamantium ass." I knew I wasn't watching X-men.   
  
epona04- I love Pyro also. He is the reason I love Jonda. He is sarcastic, but also goofy and I think wanda needs goofy.  
  
DemonRogue13- I think it will probably be a romy, but the random silliness will probably end with this chapter. I see Romy as more serious, and if you have read any of my other stuff it is angsty dramatic stuff. So I have found my balance. So I think there will be romyness  
  
giniaTM- I also love Rietros, well the one that I was able to enjoy. I just hate how most Rietros ruin both rogue and Pietro's personalities. My plan right now is romyness.  
  
Witch-uk- I am glad you like Pyro... in what now? I don't like my Pyro, but it fits... he hasn't had time to become his normal sarcastic self, but he will return. I love Pyro.... YAY!  
  
Amieva- thanks for your help with the mutant sex talk... I can't believe i forgot about angel. 


	4. I think Remy touched my butt!

I do not own X-men evolution.

Chapter 4

It was still cool outside. It was only the end of may before lunch. Rogue was across the lawn ceremoniously beating the hell out of a bag she had hung from one of the trees, with Kurt's help. Wanda looked around. The smell of Gambit's barbeque was in the air, and she placed the mat on the patio, and sat, Indian style. Every once in a while she would look up to see Gambit glance at Rogue and then noticeably wince, as if he thought she was thinking of him as she beat the bag. They had been there for three days and surprisingly there had been no inconveniences. Gambit and Pyro's presence meant everyone had more spending money, and surprisingly the only two that were causing trouble were Pietro and Tabitha, at least that was well meaning trouble. She took a deep breath. Hopefully people would know not to disturb her. She had been trying for months to perfect this particular meditation technique that Agatha had shown her once. It was frustrating because she had never come close. She concentrated until she felt the ground rumble beneath her.

"LANCE!" She heard Rogue yell. She looked over to see that Rogue had lost her footing and landed in the dirt.

"Sorry," He said quickly sticking his head out the kitchen window. "Tabby put a bomb in my back pocket."

"I don't know whether to be mad or laugh." Wanda grumbled under her breath, as she laid back against the mat, giving up at her task. She felt someone plop down beside her, and take her water.

"Why didn't ya hex him?" Wanda looked up and saw Rogue.

"Trying to be nice, or at least pleasant. Call it an experiment, maybe the idiots will leave me alone." She saw Rogue look at her strangely, but she didn't press the matter. "The Cajun seems to be somewhat of a good cook." Rogue scoffed.

"What is he doing?" Rogue said pointing towards John. He was sitting in a lawn chair about 10 feet away. Wanda had to admit that he made her nervous for some reason. He seemed nice, a tad bit goofy, but mostly he had the smart, sarcastic sense of humor, not unlike Rogue's. Wanda had to admit it was a far step away from the fart jokes that reigned supreme in the brotherhood house. He made her nervous because... well because he was soothing, if that was a word you could use to describe a person, and the other night on the porch he kept everyone in stitches. Wanda didn't like to feel at ease because that is when bad stuff happened. He was just sitting there scribbling furiously. He looked up, when he noticed the girls staring at him, and immediately back down.

"I have no fucking idea what he is doing." Wanda replied looking at Rogue. Wanda cleared her throat loudly before continuing in a mocking tone. "Dear Diary, last night Remy looked at me. He is soooooooo dreamy, and, like, I think he may of touched my butt." Both guys turned and faced her. John in shock, while Remy just glared. Rogue was just sitting there laughing.

"Oh my god! Wanda Maximoff just told a joke." Lance said coming outside with Kitty and Kurt. Wanda snapped back up into a sitting position, getting a slight bit angry.

"What's wrong, Lance? Jealous? Are ya in love with moron one or moron two?" Lance's eyes narrowed. Kurt fell on the ground laughing. "That is my death glare. I'd appreciate it if you wiped it off your face. I have no idea why you have to be so moody." Lance continued to glare.

"Lance is not gay." Kitty said, defending him.

"Kit, she was just jokin'. John and Remy even know that. They went back to what they were doing." Rogue said quickly, after she had gotten her laughter under control. She decided to diffuse the situation. To Rogue it seemed that Lance and Wanda did not get along ever. Kitty rolled her eyes and sat down with the girls.

"I know, like, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hershey, Pennsylvania tomorrow? Kurt and I thought it would be great to go see where chocolate started."

"Hershey isn't where chocolate started." Wanda stated. It wasn't meant to come out how it sounded, but it came out sounding 'Kitty is an idiot'.

"I know that." Kitty replied somewhat rudely.

"Forget it." Wanda said standing up. "Rogue, will you bring my mat in when you come in?" Rogue nodded. Wanda stomped in the house, pushing past her brother.

"Wow she is moody. So what do ya say?"

"A city that supposedly smells like chocolate. Ah'm there. Who else is going to make sure Kurt doesn't pull an Augustus Gloop." She answered.

"Hey! That little chubby preteen has nothing on the fuzzy dude." Kurt was the one that could set things straight. No matter what mood he could disarm a person completely.

"Hey Rogue."

"Yeah, Pietro."

"We are out of food for like barbeque picnic type stuff."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You said to tell you because you don't trust anyone else to go shopping."

"Actually, Remy needs a few things for his sauce, chere." Rogue's eyes narrowed.

'Yeah right, sauce my ass. He is making hamburgers. You don't need sauce for hamburgers.' Rogue though to herself. "Really swamp rat, sauce for hamburgers?"

"Special Cajun hamburgers." He replied suavely. 'Now I have to make up saucy hamburgers.'

"What do ya need me to pick up?"

"Remy should go wid ya." Rogue mentally screamed. She couldn't seem to get away from him. All he did was bother her.

"Fahne." She said in a slight growl. Remy smiled, and Rogue looked away from him. What was it about him that could piss her off and then completely disarm her? He had even gotten Wanda out of a fit of rage the other morning when Lance and Pietro were bothering her. They kept calling her cuddlebumps.

"Hey, John-boy, why don't ya finish up de burgers." Remy called over his shoulder.

"Why? So you can play the 'please-love-me-Rogue' game." Remy glared at him. John closed his notebook and walked into the house. Rogue passed him Wanda's mat on the way inside the house.

"He just, like, turned down a chance to play with fire." Kitty said giggling.

"You are so cute." Lance said. Kitty giggled again. Rogue groaned and made a very childish gagging noise pointing down her throat.

"Na, he just wantin' to play wid a different type of fire."

"So Ah guess that means, ya tell me what ya want at the store." Rogue said walking into the house .

"Pietro, burgers now." Remy said tossing him the spatula. Pietro looked at the spatula for a second, and after Remy had disappeared into the house. He threw it behind him.

"Yeah, right."

"Ah swear, Swamp Rat. Just get what you need and meet me at check out." Rogue said as she pushed the cart towards the cereal aisle. It wasn't long before she felt Remy behind her. He was holding some various sauces and spices, nothing that would go well together, at least in her mind. He smiled at her sweetly and dropped the items in the shopping cart. She glared at him, but pushed the cart further on stopping every so often to drop something in the cart.

"Ya like chocolate cake?" She asked quickly, dropping the mix in the cart not waiting for a response

"Oui, but John is allergic." He said reaching to put some beer in the cart.

"That is kinda sad. No, no more booze. Ah can't handle another night of Tabby drunk." She said removing it and putting it back in his arms. He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"She'll just go out to Mel's and make the speed bump drive her home. We're gonna have to deal wit her either way." He dropped the beer back into the cart.

"Ah honestly don't know why he deals with her.'

"Are ya dat blind?" Rogue stopped walking and glared at him.

"Pietro and Tabitha is the scariest thing Ah have heard in a long time." She shuddered. He shook his head. "The two of them are just too much to handle."

"At least he won't be botherin' us den. De boy can be awfully annoyin'."

"He isn't the only one." She said sarcastically, as she pushed the cart down the next aisle, throwing a couple of loaves of bread in the cart. "Ah'm done. Ya ready ta leave?"

"Remy don't think de femme likes him much." She whipped around.

"You're right. Ya tried ta blow mah hand off. Ah don't trust ya. So continue ta flirt or follow me around, Ah don't care because at most Ah can see us maybe being friends." She spun back around and pushed the cart to the check out line. She couldn't understand it. He annoyed her, and she showed no interest. So why was he so hell-bent on making a fool of himself? Yet, he did seem to only want to be nice to her. He just confused her, and that was one thing she hated. At least she hated to feel more confused than she usually was.

"Your total is thirty-eight dollars and ninety-six cents." Rogue dug through her pockets and pulled out two crumpled twenties out. She straightened the bills out, feeling the cashier's eyes watching her every move. She glanced over towards Remy to see his sunglasses on the tip of his nose while flipping through a random tabloid. The cashier took the money, and hit a few buttons on the register.

"Chere, dis woman had a two thousand pound baby." Rogue turned towards him.

"Ya don't honestly believe that, do ya?" He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Non." Rogue rolled her eyes and turned around in time to see the cashier drop the change. Rogue followed the girl's gaze to Remy.

"What the hell?" Rogue went to take her change and leave before anything got out of hand. The girl snatched her hand back. She then took the forty dollars out of the cash register and handed them back. "We don't sell to muties."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Rogue sighed out. "I have already paid so why don't you just let us leave."

"I'm not keeping you from leaving, but you're money is no good in here." Rogue glared at her, and she felt Remy tug at her hand.

"C'mon, chere. We'll just go somewhere else." Rogue shot the cashier a dirty glare that the girl shot right back.

"Good luck finding a place in Springfield that will sell to you." The cashier yelled angrily.

Wanda flopped on the couch and glanced over at the Australian, who at the moment was either spaced out or deep in thought. Wanda chuckled and shook her head. Of course he was spaced out. Her laugh had brought him out of his trance. He looked at her and then back down at his notebook. Wanda turned towards him and pulled a leg under herself.

"What do you keep writing?" He closed the notebook and looked at her as if she were insane. This wasn't very Wanda behavior. That is usually why people waited for her to approach them, because no one knew what mood she was in. She smiled. "What?" He looked at her for a few more seconds.

"Nothing."

"That isn't nothing."

"What is with you?"

"I'm trying to be nice. Does anyone ever think that I get tired of people ducking me all the time? As long as I can remember people have done that, and I don't know why."

"You aren't the most pleasant of people. You being nice is kinda frightening." She leaned back and sighed.

"I know. I should just stay in bitch mode... I feel more comfortable like that." She reached for the remote and flipped through the channels nonchalantly. John went on scribbling. After a few moments she looked back over at him.

"What the fuck you writing now?" He smirked. That was very Wanda.

"It's nothing just some thoughts." She looked at him with a look of genuine amusement.

"So it is a diary?"

"No. Sometimes I just write things down." He watched her as the amused look turned to one of interest.

"Like what?"

"Just different things, idea for things." He couldn't tell her that he was writing about, because he was writing about what he was thinking about and that was her.

"You want to write books then?" She said reaching for the notebook.

"I guess." He said putting it out of her reach. She reached further across him before giving up.

"You know, that's kinda hot." He felt his eyes bulge, and he watched her return to her previous sitting position.

"What?"

"I'm not joking. Some girls love that type of stuff, but it is going to depend on what you write. If you write romance, you are going to get girls with marriage proposals who think you are just as perfect as the leading man. If you write horror, then most likely you can get away from the romance addict and more towards the random sex. If you write gay porn..."

"I get it." He said, cutting her off. He watched her trace the design of the couch with her finger.

"Then add your accent on top of that. Yeah, chic magnet potential." He turned his body to face her. "So, what exactly are you writing?"

"Just notes not anything really decipherable yet." She nodded.

"I can't believe you didn't prod further about the chic magnet thing, most guys would have." She looked down and away from him. It drove him crazy. Wanda had layers, and he liked finding them, but he liked finding the layers in anybody. It helped with character development, but even he had to admit, Wanda was something else.

"I debated it, luv." She looked back at him with confusion. The phone rang. Wanda got up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen.

"Hello." She turned and looked at John through the doorway, who had returned to his writing. Had she just been flirting with him? God, what an idiot. "I'm sorry what?" Wanda put the phone on the counter and walked back out to the living room and out the sliding door to the patio. "Kurt, Amanda's on the phone." She went to turn back in the house and sniffed. "What happened to the burgers?"

"Pietro decided not to watch them." Lance said quickly then returned his attention back to Kitty.

"So no one else thought it would be a good idea to take over?" She said, getting angry.

"He threw the spatula." She groaned and walked into the house.

"It's official: I'm surrounded by idiots." She said walking past John. She heard a door slam as she entered the kitchen. Tabby was sitting at the table, obviously having found something to eat.

"Ah am completely pissed." Rogue said bursting in the room, anger sketched all over her face.

"What happened?" Tabby asked.

"Ah had to go ta two stores because the first one, don't sell to no muties." She said slamming the bags on the table.

"Dat's what took so long."

"Oh and somethin' tells me that we had bad luck pickin' this place. The cashier wished me good luck on findin' a place that sold to muties."

"Pietro ruined your burgers." Tabby said quickly.

"Silver kid's gonna get it." Remy said, looking at Wanda.

"I'm not stopping you." She said unpacking some of the bags. "I am starving. You came back from shopping alive. I take it he didn't bother you too bad." Rogue threw to loaves of bread on the counter. "Rogue, don't let them get to you. You don't know what she meant by that. Did you really expect to get away from the hatred? I hate to tell you, it's everywhere and it isn't going away. At least not any time soon." Rogue turned around and glared.

"Ah guess it wasn't that bad, the bitch just saw Remy's eye's and threw a fit."

"I have good news." Tabby said.

"What?"

"Victoria's Secrets catalog came in today. We can torture the guys." Wanda sat up on the counter.

"No thanks, after telling John he had chic magnet potential. I don't think I should."

"Ya told him he was a chic magnet." Rogue laughed out loud.

"I said POTENTIAL. Don't look at me like that." Wanda said to Rogue. Wanda shook her head. "We were talking today and I found out what he was writing earlier, and... WHAT?" She yelled when she noticed both girls staring at her. "I seriously think you two need to get your minds out of the damn gutter." She finished sliding off of the counter. She crossed her arms. Tabby's mouth opened. "Don't." She shrugged instead. Wanda opened up the freezer. "Rogue you bought oysters?"

"Ah like em."

"Did you know that they're an aphrodisiac?" Tabby said.

"And ya would know this because?"

"Common knowledge. Maybe we should feed them to the chic magnet."

"Sure as long as you and my brother don't get them." Tabby's mouth dropped.

"I want nothing to do with your brother." Wanda jumped at the sound of Rogue laughing.

The four girls sat on the floor watching a movie and eating new hamburgers (courtesy of Remy). Tabby flipped through a magazine, while the guys sat on various furniture. Upon first entrance the girls had given th guys dirty looks for not being gentlemen, but what can a person do. So they just stretched out on the floor.

"I own that." Tabitha said proudly pointing at one of the items in the catalog. Rogue glanced over.

"Really...? That's kinda..." Tabitha smiled proudly.

"What are they looking at?" Lance asked, leaning over towards Kurt. He shrugged.

"I have no idea." Rogue took the magazine and flipped through a few pages.

"Ah lahk that."

"That is sooo tame." Tabitha said in an almost disgusted voice. "I expected better from you Rogue."

"What? That is very tasteful."

"Whatever floats your boat. I can't help it if I like my lingerie to have spark." Tabby announced loudly, catching a look from everyone. "Oh come on everyone was wondering. So yes, I wear wild panties, and bras to match."

"I can't believe you just, like, announced that." Kitty said putting a hand to her forehead. Rogue kept flipping through.

"Wanda, this is totally you. I mean the style." Wanda grabbed the magazine and folded it back.

"Do ya think they are doing dis on purpose?" Remy asked John. He turned to see John's eyes no longer on the movie but on the girls, well no one was paying attention to the movie since Tabby's little announcement.

"I can totally get into that, but only in red or black. Bubble gum pink isn't exactly my color. Here Kitty." Kitty's eyes got huge. As did John's.

"They are doing it on purpose." John said responding to Remy's question.

"I soooooo don't have the boobs for that. I'm a stick." Kitty whispered harshly. Lance spit out his drink. "And besides that is way too vixenish for my tastes." Kitty continued.

"The key to picking out good underwear is finding the model that looks the most like your body type they working accordingly." Tabby said in a matter of fact voice. "That way you have some idea what it looks like on you."

"Tabby if you hadn't noticed. No body looks lahk that." Rogue said quickly. Tabby's eyes got huge.

"I know, let's go to the mall and just try it on then."

"No! Ah ain't going to the mall to try on clothes, Ah can't wear."

"It was just an idea. Also now I know lots about you guys, by the kind of underwear you like." Wanda groaned and flipped through the pages skimming each one.

"Oh great she is going to try to Psycho-analyze us by our underwear. Hey, I own this exact garter belt, but I have never had to use it. Thigh highs, too, still in the package. I thought I should have them, ya know, just in case." Rogue chuckled and shook her head.

"Did you bring them with you?"

"Of course, like I would leave any of my clothing in the house with Toad." Wanda felt a gush of air go by when Pietro stopped by Tabitha and whispered something in her ear. She nudged Rogue and pointed to the sight.

"Pietro, you are such a little shit!" She yelled at him, blowing into her hand.

"Tabby don't!" Rogue yelled in time to hear an explosion. Tabby came back in the room brushing her hands on her jeans. "What on earth did he say to you?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

AN: Sorry it took so long but I had some writers block. And even though some of this chapter sucks... it will set the tone and hopefully get me going. Now, I don't know if there is an actual Springfield, Pennsylvania, but I am sure there is bound to be one. This little town I am creating is in no means modeled after any particular place, believe me in future chapters you will see why I say this.


	5. ChocolateE treats

**_I do not own X-men: Evolution._**  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
"C'mon! We gotta get a move out if we want to get to Hershey in time." Rogue yelled up the stairs to the remaining people. Lance tiredly stumbled down the stairs. Kurt bamfed in and yawned.  
  
"Is this everybody?" Lance asked tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, like John is allergic to Chocolate, and Wanda refused to get up this early. Pietro said that him and Tabby had some sort of business in town." Rogue looked at Kitty in shock.  
  
"Business?" Kitty shrugged.  
  
The group piled into Lance's jeep. Lance and Kitty sat in front, with Rogue, Kurt, and Remy in the back. Kitty hummed along happily with the radio, while Rogue watched the things on the high way pass. She soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
About to hours later the group pulled up to the factory they were going to tour, before seeing the rest of the town. They piled out of the car. The main doors opened and a man that looked remarkably like Scott minus the visor.   
  
"Welcome, are you ready for the tour?"  
  
"Yeah, but where is everyone else?" Kurt asked happily. Rogue looked at the tour guide cautiously.   
  
"Does anyone else think that this is a bit weird?" Rogue asked looking up at the colorful building.  
  
"Dis looks like fun, chere." Remy said putting an arm around her shoulders, which she made no move remove.  
  
"Ah'm tellin' y'all there's somethin' freaky goin' on here."  
  
"C'mon, just enjoy the fun." Kitty said, turning her head to the side slightly. "This place looks magical." She finished as she took a few steps and a skip to catch up with Lance. Rogue and Remy followed behind her.   
  
"My name is William Wigglesworth, and I will be your tour guide for the first half of the tour and my partner Miranda Macclesfield will conduct the second half of the tour." The Scott looking man said turning around and walking backwards across the parking lot to address them.  
  
"Kit, do you see how he looks lahk Scott?" Rogue whispered. Kitty looked the guide up and down.  
  
"He, like, looks nothing like Scott." Rogue's mouth gaped. The resemblance was uncanny. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she would say that it was Scott.   
  
"This building was is fairly new." William said opening the door. Inside the walls were bright colors and everything was decorated in plastic candy decals.  
  
"This is fucking ridiculous."  
  
"There is no swearing in the happy zone." William said with a bright smile, not unlike a Stefford wife. He breathed in deep and moved his arms in an almost yoga move and closed his eyes. He released the breathe. "You must respect the rules of the happy zone." He said. Then his eyes popped back open and he smiled again. The strange thing, though, according to Rogue was the fact that non of her companions seemed to think his behavior was strange, when she wanted to take off running.  
  
"What is with this place?" She asked herself under her breath.  
  
"If you respect all the rules and if you are good the whole tour, Miranda will give you a nice chocolate-e treat." Everyone yelled in a simultaneous, "Yay" and jumped up and down and clapped, even Remy. William walked across the room to a big set of double doors that Rogue could swear wasn't there before. He opened them both, and behind him was a room with the sunlight shining in on what appeared to be candy everything.  
  
"That has got ta be breakin' like hundreds of health codes." Rogue said to Kurt, before she saw the glazed look on his face. She saw him take a running leap into some type of marshmallow candy.  
  
"Lance, look sour straws." Kitty said, putting one end in her mouth and holding the other end of for Lance who then put his mouth on the other. They ate until they met in the middle and kissed. "Let's, like, do that again." She said taking his hand as they both ran to the sour straws. Rogue looked on with disgust. What the hell was going on? She took a deep breath and turned to look at Remy.   
  
"Please tell me, ya see somethin' wrong with this picture." She pleaded with him, but was shocked to see his face. His eyes looked like they were going to tear up.  
  
"Remy love dis place, chere." He grabbed her hand and tried to drag her to a giant gobstopper. He licked one side. Rogue moved her eyes to all her friends. Kitty was making out with Lance in a bed of sour straws, and Kurt was eating himself out of some type of yellow marsh mallow. "Remy needs help. He wants another flavor." He told her quickly, before returning to lick the gobstopper furiously. Rogue walked away from Remy and towards William.  
  
"Uhhh.. Excuse me, but I thought that the Hershey factory was known for chocolate."  
  
"Why that is an excellent question, Rogue? We will see the chocolate next." William said with a huge smile, ignoring Rogue's look of shock.  
  
"How the HELL did you know mah name?" William's bright smile faded as everyone gasped.  
  
"Chere, you're not supposed ta swear in da happy zone." Rogue started laughing.  
  
"Happy zone...? HAPPY ZONE? This place is completely fuck..." She trailed off when she heard another collective gasp.  
  
"Schwester, if you don't calm down, you won't get a chocolate-e treat." Kurt said still covered in marshmallow goo. "This place is a dream come true."  
  
"Give me a break, Kurt. This place is Pietro's wet dream." She jumped, when she heard William clap.  
  
"Well, righty-o, how about we see the chocolate." William skipped as he lead the group to the next stop on the tour. Rogue took a deep breath and followed. He pushed some fruit roll-up plants out of the way and there was a river of chocolate. Kurt's eyes went humongous. He walked to the river as if in a trance.  
  
"Must have chocolate." He said in a hushed voice as he dove for the bank of the river. William caught him.  
  
"I'm sorry, dude, but we can't have you contaminating the chocolate." Kurt whimpered still staring at the river. "Ok now we will go to the next stage of the tour." William said letting go of Kurt, who instantly dove into the river.   
  
"Kurt, like, you need to get out of there." Kitty said tipping her head to one side.  
  
"Yeah, you won't get a chocolate-e treat at the end of the tour." Lance said with his arm around Kitty's shoulder.  
  
"Do not vorry, Lance and Katchen, I have all the chocolate-e goodness I need." Kurt said diving again.  
  
"Sir, Sir, you need to get out of there." William said with a smile. Kurt dived down again drinking the chocolate as he went.  
  
"Kurt, get outa there!" Rogue yelled at him, when Kurt didn't come back up. Rogue started to get worried. "Kurt! Kurt!" She heard a knocking. She glanced up to a thick clear plastic tube. Kurt smiled and waved, and then was sucked up the tube and dissappeared. William clapped his hands once.  
  
"The next stop on our tour." Rogue looked at him like he were crazy.  
  
"What?!?!? Where's mah brother?" William smiled and tipped his head to one side.  
  
"He is either being made into chocolate bars, or he is at the lost and found. Miranda will take you there at the end of the tour."  
  
"Chocolate bars...? I want to find Kurt now."  
  
"Pish-posh, he is fine. Now the next stop."  
  
"Ah have no idea what Ah ever saw in him." Rogue mumbled under her breath. "Kitty, you're not worried about Kurt? He is your best friend."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Rogue, we can trust William... he wouldn't let Kurt get hurt."  
  
"Argh!" Rogue screamed slightly, everybody looked at her.   
  
"I think someone needs to turn her frown upside down." William said cheerily. He stepped up to Rogue. "Hit it." A Disco ball came down from he ceiling and the lights went out. Rogue watched as the colorful lights danced around the room. A pair of doors burst open, and a guy who looked remarkably like Toad came out dressed in eighties rapper dreads and began to rap into a microphone. Remy, Kitty, and Lance ran right to the stage and started dancing. Kitty and Lance hit hips while Remy booty danced.  
  
"Oh mah Gawd!" Rogue said, lip quivering. What the hell was the matter with this place? She watched as the rapper took the microphone away from his mouth and pointed it towards his "Audience" the three mutants began to sing.   
  
"Thank you guys have been an excellent crowd, yo." The rapper said before disappearing.   
  
"Chere, dat was awesome." Remy said passing Rogue on the way to follow William.  
  
"Ah'm in hell." She said to herself running to catch up.  
  
There next stop they ended up in a room were various machines dropped spurts of candy to be wrapped up by the next brightly colored machine. "This room is a our secret lab." Rogue heard the remaining three mutants "ooooohhh". "Here we are developing special chocolate that gives you the nutiritional value as your favorite five course meal."   
  
"This seems awfully familiar." Rogue whispered to Remy.  
  
"SHHHHHHH! Can Remy try William?"  
  
"It hasn't been tested yet.... we have no idea what it might do." Remy's eyes got downcast. "C'mon, it's time for you to meet Miranda." The mutants began to leave, but Rogue turned around to see Remy looking at the machine. He hit the button titled Cajun, and a piece of chocolate came out.  
  
"Remy don't." Rogue warned.  
  
"Shhh... Chere, Remy don't wanna get in trouble." He said with a devilish smile before popping the piece of chocolate in his mouth.   
  
"NO!" Rogue screamed. The other people turned around.   
  
"Chere, this is wonderful. It tastes like Gumbo."  
  
"Ew! Gumbo flavored chocolate." Remy kept chewing the candy.   
  
"It's so good."  
  
"Remy what's happenin' to you." Rogue said upon noticing, Remy gaining what and turning a red color.   
  
"Remy don' know." William looked slightly nervous, when Remy's transformation was done and he looked like a giant red ball. Rogue turned to him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Rogue demanded. She turned back towards Remy. "Remy, ya can't leave me alone here with Lance and Kitty. Ah'll lose mah damn mind." Lance and Kitty gasped. "Oh shut up!" She yelled at them. She walked up to Lance and smacked him. "You're Lance. You're a smart ass, you yell, you get angry." Rogue heard an alarm go off.  
  
"If you don't calm down. You will get a time out." William said letting go of the button that sounded the alarm. His smile returned to his face. All of a sudden five 12 year old boys, who all looked like Jamie, an into the room. Rogue jumped in front of Remy.  
  
"Ya can't have him!" She turned back around. "We'll take you to the institute, Remy. Maybe the Professor can help ya." One of boys stepped up beside Remy and gave him a slight push. Remy went rolling across the room to another boy, who repeated this treatment, until Remy rolled out the doors. "Where are you takin' him?" Rogue yelled.  
  
"He's going to get juiced. Then.... You can pick him up at lost and found." William said with a huge smile. Rogue jumped for him, but Lance caught her.  
  
"Rogue, don't you want your chocolate-e treat?" Lance asked with a smile. Rogue felt like she could cry. This was a nightmare. Kurt was gone. Remy was gone. Lance and Kitty were acting like idiots.  
  
"Ah don't want ta eat chocolate ever again." Rogue mumbled following Kitty and Lance out of the room. Maybe Remy and Kurt were really OK and she'd see them at the end of the tour.   
  
"This is Miranda, and she will conduct the rest of the tour." The red head whipped around, and the woman smiled brightly.  
  
"That's it. Ah'm gettin' the hell outa here." Rogue said turning around to leave.  
  
"You can't get out that way. You have to finish the tour." Rogue scowled at the woman.  
  
"Fahne." Rogue said stepping up beside Kitty. "Don't ya think she looks lahk Jean?"  
  
"No, silly. Jean is, like, at the institute. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"  
  
"Am Ah feeling OK...? Kurt and Remy have disappeared. And we are stuck in some freaky candy dimension... and you're askin' me if Ah'm ok."  
  
"Yeah." She said tipping her head. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's just finish this so that we can get outa here."  
  
"Why do you want to leave? This place is amazing." Lance asked her. Rogue just shook her head. William disappeared, and Miranda continued the tour.  
  
"This is our special Easter department, where we make all our Easter candies." Miranda said.  
  
"Cool." Kitty replied looking at the rabbits that were laying Chocolate eggs. Rogue looked at Miranda.  
  
"Ah didn't know the Cadbury bunny worked for Hershey company." Miranda gave Rogue a slight cold glare, but soon her smile returned.  
  
"These aren't Cadbury bunnies. They are Hershey Bunnies."  
  
"Isn't that like plagiarism or somethin'?" Miranda's smile faltered once more.  
  
"No." She said coldly. Then she smiled again.  
  
"Oh Lance, I want one of those bunnies. Will you get me one of those bunnies?"  
  
"Of course, sweetie." Lance told Kitty, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Oh shit," rogue mumbled, glad that no one could hear her a gasp. "Kit, you don't want one of those. Trust me."  
  
"Yes, I do, Rogue." Kitty said with a pout. She climbed up the wall with all the bunnies. "I want this one Lance." She called out when the trap door underneath the bunny went lose sucking Kitty down the floor."  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue yelled. Lance look faltered for a minute before his usual expression donned on his face. "Where did she go?"   
  
"You will see her again at the lost and found at the end of the tour, after she goes through the caramel process."  
  
"Caramel Process...?"  
  
"All chocolate from the bunnies goes directly to the caramel machine." Rogue's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Lance, aren't you worried about Kitty?"  
  
"We'll just get her at the lost and found, when we get our chocolate-e treats." Rogue's eyes bulged out.  
  
"Don't worry. There is only one more stop on our tour, and if your good you get a treat."  
  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah..." Rogue said following Miranda and Lance.  
  
"This is another project we are working on. It shrinks down candy that way you can carry more on your way home."  
  
"Really?" Lance asked intrigued.  
  
"Oh great." Rogue said pinching the bridge of her nose. Lance moved closer to the machine.  
  
"Sir you need to get away from there." Miranda said, but not in time for Lance to get shrunk. "Don't worry, Rogue...."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah.... Lost and found." Rogue said following her to the end of the tour. If her friends weren't at this mysterious lost and found, there would be hell to pay. Miranda turned around and put her hands of her knees and hunch over, as if speaking to a little kid.  
  
"Now, Rogue, we would like to thank you for behaving yourself." Miranda said passing by the box marked lost and found. She gently pushed Rogue along with her, until they reached an office. She looked to see an old man at the desk. He turned around and the old man was William. Rogue looked back at Miranda who had morphed into an elderly woman. "Dear, we are old, and since you behaved. You now get this factory as a reward."  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"She'll have to clean up her language, dear." William said to Miranda.   
  
"Y'all are gonna torture me in all dimensions, aren't ya?"   
  
"Child, we have no clue what you are talking about." Miranda said leading Rogue to sit in the chair William vacated. "This is all yours, and now you can never leave." Rogue let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
"Rogue.... Rogue. Vake up Schwester." Kurt said shaking her. Her jerked awake, breathing heavily.  
  
"We here, and if we don't hurry we're gonna, like, miss the tour." Kitty said. Rogue scrambled away and leaned against the far door.  
  
"Ah'm not goin' in there."  
  
Pietro and Tabby pulled up to the grocery store, and very quickly made their way inside, well quick to Tabby, but still so slow to Pietro. They walked up and down the aisles.   
  
"Do you really think we should do this? I've been arrested before, and it isn't fun." Pietro turned around to look at her and smirked.  
  
"Yes , I do, and so have I." He said quickly, scouting the cashiers. "Do you know which one it was?"  
  
"I just have a description." She told him looking at each cashier carefully, trying to match up the description to a specific person. "Damn it! Why do there have to be so many brunettes in the world?"  
  
"Really?" Pietro asked, studying her hair. She covered her head and glared at him.  
  
"I'm a natural blonde thank you very much." He got a seductive smirk on his face.  
  
"Prove it." He said arrogantly. She hit him hard across the chest. "Ouch." He glared at her right back before she started laughing at him. "Ok, if you don't know which one it is, we should just hit them all."  
  
"Sure it should be good for a laugh."  
  
"Now for the good part." Pietro said holding out his arms. Tabby grumbled as she jumped in Pietro's arms.  
  
"You better have a good grip on me, because I need my hands."   
  
"God, Tabitha how much do you weigh?" He said adjusting her weight in his arms.  
  
"You're just weak." She said angrily. "You're not gonna drop me or anything?"  
  
"No." he said in a manner that told her he was now bored with the waiting. She rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Let's go."   
  
Pietro took off running he stopped for a millisecond at each register while Tabitha messily tossed a little bomb in. They had to repeat this process a few times before they got all the registers. Tabitha was too slow to get them all the first time. Pietro then ran out the door. At the corner of the building he set her down, and she moved her jaw as if to stretch her face.  
  
"Be-right-back." He said racing back into the store. He rushed to each cashier and pulled each one of their pants down before running back out of the store. He heard tiny explosions behind him. He stopped in front of Tabitha who was laughing hysterically.   
  
"That was great." He picked her back up and raced them to the car. She got in moved and massaging her jaw. "I feel like my face is going to fall off. How on earth do you deal with that?"  
  
"Really? It doesn't bother me." Tabby shrugged and started giggling at the site of some people running out of the store. She turned to look at Pietro.  
  
"We make a good team. We should do this stuff more often."   
  
"Yeah, we should, but you seriously gotta speed up, babe." She let her face wash over with an expression at mock hurt.  
  
"I'll try." She said smiling.  
  
"We should get out of here now." She nodded, but before he could turn the key. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She quickly pulled back with a cocky smile. "Wha...?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I kiss everybody. Now we should get Wanda's car back before she knows its missing." She said. He shook his head.  
  
"Whatever." He looked back at her before, throwing the gear in reverse, and kissed her.   
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I kiss everybody." 


End file.
